


NSFW

by Snixriverz



Category: dom/sub - Fandom - Fandom
Genre: Dom/sub, Dominance, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Sex, Submission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:15:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21704839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snixriverz/pseuds/Snixriverz
Summary: A collection of really short one-shots about dominant and submissive unnamed characters.
Kudos: 15
Collections: Dom/sub





	1. Chapter 1

Doms that make their sub repeat what they're saying and when they don't answer right away the dom either yanks their hair, grips their chin or puts a hand around their neck to stimulate them. "I asked you something, pup." the sub shakingly repeating their words between choked moans.


	2. Chapter 2

Doms spreading their legs to show their sub how wet they are, absently touching themselves while they watch their sub beg. The sub whining, yearning to touch, can't take it anymore and darts forward, burying theirselfs in their heat, only to be stopped by their leash.


	3. Chapter 3

Obedient subs that try to be bratty but the second they are slightly intimidated they start shuttering on simple words and go soft, apologizing for even thinking about being bad, cute.


	4. Chapter 4

Subs that wear oversized hoodies and nothing else,, when their doms are around they deliberately bent down to catch their attention, which they manage to do so the dom stands behind their sub and caress them, using their hands to pull up the hoodie and slowly push their legs apart.


	5. Chapter 5

A dom fingering their sub at a fast & rough pace, the sub begging them to slow down & grabbing onto their wrists tightly in an attempt to stop them. The dom never stops, the sub soon giving into the pleasure, pushing the doms fingers deeper & moving their hips against them.


End file.
